Doraemon's 100 Year Time Capsule
|-|1979 version= Doraemon's 100 Year Time Capsule is a episode from the Doraemon 1979 and Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Part 1 The 4 friends discover that a Time Capsule has been being dug out. The 4 then decide to make their own time capsule, and Nobita says he will find something from Doraemon. As he gets home, no one's there, but just a pink ball that opens and closes. Nobita decides this will do, but later on realizes he used one of Doraemon's special gadgets, and so he, along with Doraemon, digs it up, and Doraemon explains that Nobita can address it to anyone. Nobita decides to send some of his items to Sewashi. After burying the capsule Doraemon realizes that Sewashi wasn't born yet in the time Nobita addressed the time capsule to, but Nobita explains that he sent it to Doraemon after being made, and that he included a picture with him and Doraemon. Doraemon sighs with relief, but then screams to the thought that Nobita sent the photo with him looking as he is now. Doraemon explains when he was first born, how he turned blue, and screams at the thought that if he cried even more, he could've turned purple, or even black. Part 2 They go to the future, but get caught by some robots along the way. They find themselves in a storage room for defective part. Doraemon, along with other metal, rise up, as meta gets attracted. Nobita rises up a few seconds later on some of the metal, and were about to face the fate baby Doraemon would've faced. Using the Human Steam Engine Set, they managed to get out, and continued their search, but the gadgets to catch the Capsule failed, and the Capsule enters the factory Doraemon was created in. Doraemon weeps to the thought of being a color other than yellow or blue. Nobita sees a statue from his time afterwards, but changes the direction of its head, revealing the head's a switch. Both get caught by a robot, but Doraemon cuts loose to chase the Time Capsule. Baby Doraemon gets build, turned on, and is ready. The capsule reaches Baby Doraemon, and opens, revealing the picture. Robotic Mice start to chase Doraemon, but Doraemon manages to snatch the photo. Baby Doraemon looks confused, and then opens a card, saying Happy Birthday. The thought of someone sending him a birthday card makes him smile, and relieved, the real time Doraemon and Nobita goes back to Nobita's time period. Characters *Nobita Nobi *Doraemon *Shizuka Minamoto *Suneo Honekawa *Takeshi Gouda *Sewashi Nobi (in photo only) Gadgets used Trivia Videos Gallery |-|2005 version= Doraemon's 100 Year Time Capsule is a episode from the Doraemon 1979 and Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters Gadgets used Trivia Videos Gallery |-|American English version= Doraemon's Time Capsule (originally titled Doraemon's 100 Year Time Capsule) is an episode from the English version of the Doraemon 2005 anime. Plot Characters Gadgets used *Time Capsule *Time machine *Human Locomotive Kit *Infinity Lasso Trivia Gallery Category:Episodes Category:Anime Category:1979 anime Category:2005 Anime